Hermione's surprise
by HPFFA
Summary: Hermione's was told by her husband she would be fucked, but not by whom. Warning: voyeurism.


Hermione came into the house and turned to close the door. Just as it closed a hand came across her eyes and another across her waist.

"Shhh," her Harry said into her ear. His body was warm against her, she could feel his nakedness, and she could feel his cock getting firmer against the jeans covering her ass. "Close your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told, closing her mouth unconsciously as well. She tried to steady her breathing, but it quivered in her chest, where butterflies seemed to play freely now.

Harry released her and soon a blindfold was put into place where his hand had been covering her eyes. Hermione smiled and took in a small breath through her mouth. She then felt her hands individually being tied at the wrist with soft rope, then ends of the rope being left to dangle to the floor. She then felt her husband come up behind her, his mouth passing softly over the joining of her neck. He pressed his lips there gently and she felt an immediate tingle in her pelvic region.

She then felt his hands slip around the waistband of her jeans to the front button. Harry pulled the button apart and slid the zipper down and nudged her toward where the table was in the kitchen.

"So, what-"

"No talking, " Harry said quickly. "The only sounds coming out of your mouth are going to be associated with orgasm. And whatever you're told to say."

Hermione closed her mouth and before she could think of anything else to say she felt her jeans get forcibly, roughly pulled down to her knees. The rush of cool air was a pleasant shock to her. She felt his strong hands guide her legs up and out of them one at a time. She could also just barely catch the scent of her own pussy rising up to her. She had been in a state of arousal since her husband called her earlier in the day, saying that she had better be wet for the surprise she was going to have after work. Told her that she would be fucked blindfolded and tied when she got home. Told her that it would be something she would never forget.

She had not had any problem getting wet. She even teased Draco at work a little, brushing her breast up against him when he asked her to come look at a problem he was having with his project. She had imagined Draco latching on to her breasts and fucking her as she bent in front of him while solving his "problem". As Harry slid her pants to the side he placed his face, his nose, directly in the crack of her panty covered ass. Pink was the colour for today, pink short panties. She could feel her own wetness as his nose pressed the fabric against her, felt his mouth press in and heard him inhale her aroma.

"Oh fuck Hermione," he said, "You smell wonderful."

Hermione smiled and then stepped a little wider for him to have better access to her. But before she could feel his tongue slip into her, he got up and tugged on her ropes. "Follow slowly."

She again did as she was told and felt him position her up against the edge of the kitchen table, a strong, oak monstrosity that would easily hold their weight. In the background she heard the door to their room open slowly. She heard quiet steps. She turned her head to the sound and felt just a bit of anxiety at her current state of undress and position.

Harry pulled on her ropes, bending her forward over the table at her waist. Her chest landed against a body pillow that had been set there for her comfort. She could feel him tying the ropes to the opposite legs of the table, firmly holding her in place. Along the table and to her side the footsteps continued. They stopped directly behind her.

"Harry", she started, worried.

She felt his hand cover her mouth. "I told you, no talking."

Harry replaced his hand with his lips and kissed her deeply, his tongue finally going in and darting to touch hers lightly. "I told you that you were going to be fucked, I didn't say by whom. You're not going to move. You're going to be a nice piece of ass for our guest here and you're going to let him do whatever he wants."

Hermione froze as she felt two large hands place themselves on either side of her ass, kneading her firm glute muscles. Her breath quickened and her mind raced to imagine what man Harry had brought into their relationship without informing her. How long had he known this person? Did he take precautions?

Hermione felt her chest tighten slightly and the butterflies quicken to high intensity as Harry pressed down on her shoulders as if to hold her. Before she could think anything, she felt a very large cockhead bulge against her panties, push in a little, then felt it slide down to where it touched her clit. She shivered and let out a breath. Her following breaths came in and out quick and shallow. Harry pressed his mouth against her lips in a full, holding kiss. Her mouth opened to meet his and she felt her panties were pulled down. _Oh God_.

Harry held her and she barely felt his open kiss, her mind was on the massive probing cockhead now at the entrance to her wet pussy. She could feel there was no condom, only bare flesh.

"Oh fuck, that's lovely," their guest said in a deep voice that sounded very familiar to Hermione. There was something of awe in it and her mind barely registered the compliment.

"I tell you Harry, I cannot wait to fuck her any longer."

Harry pulled away for a moment and said, "You do what you have to, do whatever you feel." To Hermione he said, "I want to have my mouth on you, feel him push into you through it."

Hermione then felt the cockhead, and a really thick one at that, set itself firmly at her opening, felt her hips tilt forward as if on their own to accept him. She then felt his hands grab to hold her at her waist and pull as he tried to push forward into her pussy that was leaking fluids down his enormous cock. Hermione could tell that the mystery person had a huge cock.

Then he pushed with more force. "Fuck!" he swore, "You're so _tight_!"

"Mmmuuuhh," Hermione moaned deep from her throat. Her head moved against Harry as they broke their kiss enough for her to be shoved forward by that cock. "Oooohh!"

"Oh fuck, I love you babe," Harry said.

Hermione's mind swam in imagery of the man's cock buried in her. He hit bottom and she felt his thighs against her ass, his big heavy balls squashed her clit. It was _pouring_ obscenely, pussy juice dripping down his shaft. He let out a moan and folded over her slightly. She felt his stomach warm her back a bit and felt him straighten up.

"Oh fuck she's good! You're so fucking hot. You like my cock? Answer me?" he asked.

"Ooohh yes," Hermione answered. "Ohh. So thick."

Hermione almost didn't think about her husband. She felt him holding her down yet, providing pressure against her unknown impaler, but that was it. She felt a deep shiver work its way through her as another man held himself tightly in her, tighter than anyone she has ever had. She felt him flex his cock and she responded by squeezing her pussy around him.

"Oh, you're going to get fucked now," he said behind her. And with that he slid out just enough so she could feel his cockhead at her entrance again. She realized her hands were sweating and were gripping the opposite edge of the table something fierce as she tried to ready herself for him. She stepped to the side, making her pussy lips open some more. That's when he thrust forward, burying himself again. She felt her legs get weak and started to shake slightly. Another man was fucking her in front of Harry. She felt like showing Harry that she was a full slut, and would take this type of fucking anytime he wanted to do this for her. From anyone as well.

He pulled back again and drove forward faster, back and forward. Her breath came out of her on each push in. She tried to breathe properly, but her breath stagger with the thrusting of his thick cock. She felt her pussy squeeze on its own then, felt drips after drips of fluid slide down her clit and she was sure that it was her pussy that made the mess. She opened her mouth as her hips slapped firmly against his thighs, as his balls slapped against her clit. She felt it then, the tightening that seemed to start in her mind and in her toes at the same time. Felt an orgasm squeezing her body around his wonderful bare cock.

"Ooooh, oooooh, ooooh," she moaned. She heard slapping sound in front of her and realized Harry must be stroking himself fiercely near her face.

Hermione orgasmed then, came hard and tight around her wonderful fucker's cock. Came hard enough to make him moan out, "Oh fuck!"

Hermione screamed out and felt her body shake and weaken, felt her legs give way to where she was glad ropes and her lover were holding her up. She didn't care what happened, she only wanted him to continue.

"I'm gonna cum," he said. "Where Harry?"

Harry's own voice was strained with his hand stroking. "Cum in her. Fill her and hold your cock in there."

Hermione came again then. She couldn't believe she heard Harry said that. "Ooooooh, yesss!"

"Aaaahhhh!" their guest screamed from behind her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" And she felt him spasm. Fast, deep thrusts followed by him holding on to her hips hard as he flowed into her. Her pussy contracted and contracted as if to milk him of all he was. Take all his sperm into her. She could feel some of it leaking out onto her clit again, to no doubt hang pendant for a moment before dropping to the floor to puddle in a small pool.

Just then she felt the hot splash of cum on her face and smelled Harry's sperm, she turned her head to the side and opened her mouth to catch what she could. She felt Harry touch her lips with the head of his cock, felt the last spurts enter her mouth as her lover behind her held himself in her. Hermione opened her mouth more and licked and swallowed Harry into her mouth. He was still hard as he often was after cumming. She swallowed everything he had. And as she was savouring and licking his cock, she felt her man behind her shrink in her.

Her unknown lover slowly pulled out of her and Hermione felt the cooler rush of air against her ass take his place. She wanted that warmth again though, wanted to have her pussy filled again.

As if heeding her mental call, Harry pulled away from her and took their guest's place behind her. He put his face against her pussy and tentatively lick at first and then dove in with careless abandon, cleaning her with his tongue and sending more waves of pleasure through her. He had never done that before and the thought of it stirred Hermione to another place. _Yes, fucking eat my lovers cum out of me_ , she thought. "Oh God Harry! Oh God!"

Hermione came again, screaming out loud with Harry's tongue deep in her pussy, his nose against her asshole, his face against her much wetter pussy lips. His arms held her in place as he enjoyed her orgasm. He got up then and replaced his tongue with his cock, and thrust into her while their guest watched, saying "that's fucking hot".

Sometime later she lay on the table with Harry, a dribble of cum running out of her pussy and looked back on the whole event with terrible lust. She stroked Harry's cock while looking at him. Their guest left half an hour ago, and she never found out who he was or what he looked like, but she would never forget that cock. Inside her a spark flared. _I'll never forget that cock, Harry. She thought to herself. I won't forget, and I'll find it again, find him. I'm going to find him and let him fuck me with or without you knowing my love. And I won't tell you that the next time you're eating me out you may be eating his cum from me. You started something that I don't know if I can't stop. Oh fuck._ Hermione stroked Harry to hardness again and mounted him while he smiled, tired and sleepy. In her mind she was replaying the feeling of being tied and taken. Tied and taken over and over.


End file.
